Trouble of the Heart
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: KouKag Kouga has always been seen as a friend in Kagome's eyes but will that change after it lands kouga to save Kagome in the river being swept further downstream from an attack by Naraku or will she go back to InuYasha even if he continues to see Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: The InuYasha gang is nearby a river, in a valley mostly surrounded by mountains. They have a small fire going and are cooking some fish. Kagome picks up a basket to collect herbs and berries with. She walks a little ways to the edge of the trees by the river and spots a berry bush. As she keeps collecting berries and medicnal plants, a Saimyosho is watching her. Naraku orders Kagura to attack her, and then the gang when they come to aid her. Kagura then strikes at Kagome with her Dance of Blades and Kagome, with no defense but to protect her face and shards by using her arms as a shield, she get slashed across her forehead and down to just above her cheek bone and then her arms got the remainder of the beating. The blood flowed from her easily and before she could catch her balance, Kagura sent out her Dance of the Dragon and it sent Kagome flying backwards into the river, her red scarf landing on the bank of the river and pieces of the basket scattered on both sides. Kagome was unconcious and being swept away by the fast-paced river. InuYasha was the first to get to the scene and then followed by the others but no trace of Kagome except for her departed items. Kagura snickered and started the fight with the others to ensure they do not find Kagome. They begin to fight and the scene turns over to Kouga, Hakaku, Ginta, and the wolves. Kouga's face gets a very serious look as he recieves a whiff of familiar blood in the air further upwind from him. They race into that direction and encounter InuYasha and the gang with Kagura taking off on her feather. A shocked expression comes across his face as he realizes that Kagome is no where to be found. You hear Naraku's evil laughter and see his translucent face in the sky. Sango is diving in and out of the river looking for Kagome or any hint she was carried further downstream. Shippou is crying out her name as he runs around looking for her and Kiarara is on the other side of the river with Miroku looking in the tree line. Kouga in shock with a worriedd expression on his face turns to look at InuYasha who is trying to give him a stern look. Kouga stops right in front of InuYasha and gets angry.

Kouga: "Where is my Kagome?" he demanded from InuYasha.

InuYasha: "Why would I tell you?" he said in an irritated voice. Kouga notices the blood and the broken basket pieces, plus that it all carries Kagome's scent.

Kouga: Now intensely angered and worried :You stupid mutt, if she's dead I'll have your head along with Kagura and Naraku's." He looks and sees Kagome's red scarf and then glares back at the angered and irritated InuYasha. InuYasha starts to growl under his breath at the threat. Before he could snap back at Kouga, Miroku theninterrupts.

Miroku: "Kagome had disappeared before we arrived. Kagura was the only one here. There is no sign or hint as to where she is. For all we know, Naraku could have abducted her yet again but were not sure.

Kouga: turning back to InuYasha and both still angered. "Could have abducted her again?! Naraku has taken her other times"  
InuYasha: He glared at Miroku and then looking back to Kouga he said in a husky irritated voice "Its none of your business,...whats important now is that Naraku might have her. I got a whiff of his aura beyond the western mountains so I'm going to go find his castle"  
Kouga: "Frustrated and angered "you guys can go ahead to Naraku's castle and check, I'm sending my wolves to scan the the forests." Turning his attention to the hunting party. "Separate into groups and scan the forests in the valley first. I'm headed back to the den to gather more recruits." He had taken off in a flash and you could barely tell he was there except for the fact that Hakaku and Ginta and the rest of the wolves were now separating into groups to check the forests in the valley first.  
InuYasha and the gang had left in the direction the aura came from. Kagome, meanwhile, has been floating down the river submerging under the water and then re-emerging while still unconcious. The river has been picking up speed as she went along. Her body starts to hit more and more boulders in the water as they increased. She was hitting them at more force as she approached the rapids. You can see in the faroff distance there is some small drops and then what appears to be one big waterfall. Kagome's wounds are still open and getting wider causing more blood to escape her body. Kouga, meanwhile, had been following the river with the knowledge that it joins up with the river that comes from his Den. His den is hidden by a waterfall that is fueled by the adjoing river up ahead. Kouga is running and he quickly approaches the rapids and falls. He smells a hint of blood coming from the water and then sees a slight tint of red. He comes to a slow jog and then he sees her! Just as quickly she came into vision she disappeared under the water again. He then dives into the water and uses the rocks to propel himself closer to her. He finally reaches her and pulls her into his arms. You hear the sound of the rapids diminishing and Kouga looks and sees that they are within feet of the waterfall. He looks for rocks or to try and get some footing but all attempts are failed...they reached the big drop and all he can hope for is that they don't hit any rocks down below. Kouga and Kagome fall down the waterfall and luckily only hit water instead of rocks. Kagura appears and a grin sneaks across her face as she watched them fall. Just as Kouga entered more gentle waters, Kagura sends a strong gust of wind towards some logs and the logs hit kouga and Kagome at full force. Kouga loses his grip on Kagome as another log hits her and sends her under the water but her shirt also gets caught on the log. With her achievement of departing Kagome from Kouga she sent her wind attack, Dance of the Dragon, at Kouga and then left the scene. Kouga manages to dodge the attack and then realizing Kagome has disappeared from sight again he dives under the water and sees her caught under a log. He grabs her and heads for shore. They arrive to the bank of the river within seconds. He pulls them onto the dry land and tries to catch his breath as he looks at wounds and realizes the he doesn't hear or see her breathing. He quickly flips her over on her stomach and keeps one hand under her stomach and using the other smack on the back a few times. Kagome coughs up a bunch of water and is breathing again. Kouga lays her on her back sees the blood starting to drip down her face and her shirt being tainted red in a large area around the wounds. With seeing that he scoops her up and hurries off to the den. Later on as he get to the cave he sees the hunting party had just returned to the den. Hakaku: "What happened to sister, who did this to her?" as he said this they all look at Kagome with concern.

Ginta: "Do you think she will survive her wounds?"

Kouga: It was Naraku, he sent Kagura to do this, he obviously hoped for her death but if not that then atleast to blind her." (silence) "Get a healer here." He demanded as he walked into the Den and layed her down by his bed of straw while he grabbed what appears to be a fur from a bear. He lays the fur skin up on the straw and then picks up kagome and lays her down on the fur. He then motions to a female to come over.

Kouga: "Get her undressed and then wrap her in this fur." Kouga leaves and the female quickly does what he ordered. Kouga goes to the edge of the Den and sends the hunting party to go out and get food. He then picks up another large fur and heads back to Kagome. The female had already done what she was told and was now standing for further orders. Kouga lays the fur skin down on to kagome for extra warmth and then dismisses the female. He grabs her shirt and tears off a piece and uses it to apply pressure to her face to stop the wounds on her head from bleeding any further. He waits with Kagome for the healer to get there. Later on the healer arrives and has plenty bandages and healing herbs. The healer gets right to work stitching up her wound and treating them with herbs. When he's done you see many bandages wrapped around her arms, head and the entire length of her chest and abdomen. She has a few more on her legs. The healer then reaches for a long and wide white cloth and wraps it around her waist like a skirt and then ties the two upper ends together. He motions for Kouga to come over, and then returns to covering her up in the furs and begins to gather up his supplies.

Healer: "Only time can tell if she will survive from these wounds. I am going to head back for extra supplies and some food that should help her heal faster. I will be back shortly and am hoping I could get aid in bring the items back and to ensure my safety in travelling." 

Kouga: "Very well, I will send two from my pack to help you." Just then Kouga signals to two of his wolves in human form to come over. "You two to help the healer arrive to his destination safely and to aid him in carrying supplies back." The two nod and the depart with the healer. Kouga goes and checks on Kagome and then heads to the front of the Den. The hunting party comes back with the food and the fire has already been started and they prepare the meat automatically when they get there. When the meat is ready, Kouga grabs his share and then the others follow as he walks to the back of the cave to eat by Kagome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke up and she regretted it. In her dreams she didn't hurt but the second she opened her eyes and tried to move to a comfier

position, she felt pain course through her body. She looked around as much as possible and noted she is in a cave. She focused a

little more and noted that her right eye is a little swelled up but nothing major. She noticed herbs next to the makeshift bed she

was in and noted that shes covered in furs. 'Where could I be?' She opened her mouth to say 'hello?' and found that her voice was

gone and her throat very dry. She waited for a few minutes and looked around a little more trying to recall what had happened but to

no avail. She barely remembered a thing. She tried her best to remove the covers. She looked at the bowl of water and drank it

dry. She tried speaking again. "hello?" No answer but still a weak voice not even above a whisper. She then rolled onto her stomach

and tried to get up. It

would have gone much better if she didn't feel pain with every step she took. The second she got into what looked to be the main

part of the cave she could see a waterfall and people up there. She leaned herself against the left side of the cave and began to limp

her way up there. The people by the waterfall noticed her and were shock that she was up and trying to walk, and walk alone they

noted. One of them ran out and got Kouga, seconds later he came running in and rushed to her side. She looked at him curiously.

"Why do you dress like that?" First he wasn't sure if he heard right and then decided she was just joking. "Nice one Kagome, you

almost had me there." She went into thought and then looked at him again with a bit of recognition. "You were in my dream, always

coming up to me and holding my hands and then getting into a fight with a silver haired inu-hanyou clad in red. Then two more guys

would catch up to you and then you would always leave in a tornado. Was it just a dream or does it happen?" He looked at her, 'she

lost her memory?!' "Yes, that does happen a lot but do you remember any names? Where your from or anything?" She went back

into thought and started to struggle to stand up on her own. "Here why don't we get you laying back down before we continue.

Ginta! Hakkaku! Get Kagome some water and some food and make sure you cook it." He helped her back into bed and place the

covers back on her. "Well its kind of weird. Its like I go between two time periods. I remembered in my dreams that I would jump

through this well and be engulfed by blue light and either go here or I jump in and end up in a shrine many years in the future. I

remember doing a lot of travelling with a group that consisted of the hanyou, a female nekomatta that accompanied a female taijya, a

pervert monk and a male fox demon kit. We'd hunt for these shards and I would shoot arrows engulfed in some blue aura. I am

guessing I am a priestess due to that. I also remember some priestess that looks much like me and she would meet up with the

hanyou in private and it would always hurt. I remember faces but not the relationships or names of anyone. I barely know myself."

She looked up to see him in deep thought. "I guess I could try my best to help you remember and give you information along the way

so you know friend or foe." She looked at him with a bit of hope in her eyes. "Thank you, that would mean so much to me!" She

smiled at him. "Well I'm Kouga, Prince and leader of this wolf tribe. You have the ability to detect the jewel shards of the Shikon

Jewel. Yes that is what I have in my legs and right arm. We have a common enemy that goes by the name Naraku. He had Kagura,

his wind witch, slaughter half my tribe and most of our fellow comrades from another wolf tribe. It was a trap using shikon jewel

fragments as lure. Naraku tricked me into believing that InuYasha, the inu-hanyou, slaughtered them. Both InuYasha and I had

almost died from the battle. I swore to get revenge for my fallen comrades after that day. InuYasha and I often fight over you but I'm

not exactly sure what he feels for you seeing how you told me of another priestess that looks much like yourself...Ginta and Hakkaku

are the two wolf demons you often see me with. InuYasha has an older half brother and I guess he Lord Sesshoumaru of the

Western Lands, he travels with a green imp thing, a two headed dragon and a female human child. He also is in pursuit of Naraku as

I have heard..." He continued to try and tell her as much as he knows. Ginta and Hakkaku brought her food and tried to help also.

They would tell her of the different interactions and the first time Kouga claimed Kagome his woman, along with her slapping him.

She got a kick out of the stories and began to think 'Why didn't I ever consider dating Kouga? He sure is nice and funny enough.

Plus he's hott!' They continued on like that until she fell asleep. Kouga watched her sleep for a little bit and smiled and left the room.

Not ever mentioning she is in his bedding but he could care less. He doesn't sleep as often as humans so he would just guard his

room. "Hey Kouga." He looked at Hakkaku and Ginta and they motioned him over. "Yeah." He said as he walked over to them.

"Kouga why don't you turn this to your advantage to get Kagome to be yours?" He looked at them and thought on what they said.

"Wait lie to her so she would stay with me instead of leaving with the mutt?" They nodded. "No. She is putting her trust in me and if

I want to ever get her then I can't lie when she is in a lost like this. Any ways, she will eventually get her memories back after the fog

in her memory clears. I think her dreams are memories but she just can't remember who the people are." They nodded again. "Well

that makes a lot of sense. If you lie and she gains her memory back then she will have caught you and then she would never trust

you." He nodded. They continued on so they can eat and by the end of the night, Kouga was sitting out side of her sleep area,

occasionally sitting in there watching her and thinking about the days to come. He wanted to prove to Kagome that he's the better

guy to be with and this may be just the chance he had been waiting for.

* * *

How did everyone like that? Sorry I didn't update sooner. Please forgive me. Well I will start paying more attention to this story along with my others. I got so caught up with so many different ideas for stories so yeah, bare with me. Soon you will see stories spitting out like crazy so be sure to look at the others! 


End file.
